cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sons of Liberty (nation)
''Are you looking for the 2006 alliance of the same name? '' "what may happen today or tomorrow may change everything, it may change what and how we think and may change the very essences of what we made this nation for. Workers, WE must stand together or fall alone!" '' - Chairman Allen Bockisch Press Conference of Post election. See non RP Wiki user page here: Allen bockisch Nation Information *official Name: The Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty (DSRL) *CN name: The Sons of Liberty The Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 234 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Sons of Liberty work diligently to produce Uranium and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Sons of Liberty has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Sons of Liberty allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Sons of Liberty will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government style A strong Federal system, who's main principle is to maintain peace and personal freedom, while stopping corruption at all levels. Leaders are elected by the people: No parties are present Council: The Council is the head of government which is made up of 7 members which are elected by the people of the country Chairman; the Chairman is the Elected representative of the council, and is a member of the council, and during war time is the head of state. The Chairman is elected by the people. Judicial Branch: The Sons Judicial branch is made up of 12 members whose job is to make sure the rights of the people are being upheld by the Government. The Judicial Branch has the power to appeal to the congress to impeach the Chairman or whom ever is doing wrong. Nation Background Creation of Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty Months after the Revolution ( New Jersry Marxist Movment agianst Federal Goverment ) and the establishment of the Socialist Rep. of Norris and the Unjust war (which the SRN gained Delaware) problems began to arise between the northern half of the state and the Southern half. Most of the problems came from the new government policies on religion small businesses etc. It became such a problem that the Northern half of the state was threatening to attack the southern half. Secretary of State/Commander in Chief Warren Jarol the leader of the SRN sent in his most trusted advisor and friend Allen Bockisch to try to calm the raging mobs. Allen spent most of his time talking with the representatives of the mobs trying to come up with some kind of compromise, but before one could be established Warren set the Northern half of the state to do what they wish (basically the northern half seceded) The citizens of the North still wanted a Socialist government; so on September 19th 2007 the newly elected Sons council announced the formation of the “Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty.” “Sons of Liberty” name back ground. During the NJMM revolution the “Sons of Liberty” was the only elite task force of the NJMM military lead by Captain Allen Bockisch. The SoL started out first as sharpshooters, demolitions experts, snipers, and infiltration experts. Later on in the war they were the first ones to steal Federal tanks and use them against the enemy. By the end of the war the SoL became a fully mechanized attack force, used to punch through enemy lines, to destroy communications, depots, outposts, and entrenched positions. The Name “Sons of Liberty” is used to label DSRL’s forces like “Sons forces” or “SoL forces” “Sons Air force” and used to label weapons like the SAR-16 is the “Sons Assault Rifle 16” On the road towards Socialization. After the creation of the DSRL the Sons Council was trying to find way to properly jump start a Socialist type nation. Council Member Allen Bockisch came forward with a solution; first take control of all Means of Production, that includes all Corporations, factories and the land they control. Second start a centralized farming project, but leave the existing farms alone, but regulate prices and wages reasonably. Third he proposed a state run organization to run the factories, the State Board of Means of Production, which had three sub-organizations; first the Civil necessities board, Civil luxuries Board and Military Complex board. Fourth Start chains of state run distributors, and find private distributors but regulate prices/wages was well. Fifth Start a national health care program and outlaw all private health care except for clinics. Sixth start a Social Security program for all workers. Seventh Start a Worker help Programs; worker help programs are designed to help a person find a job that he or she is wanting and get education for, or job placement for workers who need jobs. Eighth, Free Education elementary, middle and 4 year college, however specialty schools that are not state owned must be reasonably affordable or the state shall take control and the school must adhere to all government standards. After some time and deliberation the Sons council accepted the plan now known as the “Allen’s Social plan.” First Chairman On September 30th 2007 Allen Bockisch was elected Chairman of the DSRL Council which gave Allen presidential like powers but the Chairman is still apart of the council. The Chairman is the official representative of the Council. Religion In the DSRL’s Constitution states that there must be a separation of Church and State and cannot interfere with matters of any church unless it interferes with law. The decision to allow churches to operate within the DSRL’s boarders came with a big surprise outside of the country but not to any inside of the country. Anyone is allowed to show there affection to their beliefs in public as long as it is not a sign of hate, or interferes with everyday lives. The State has NO authority to ban or outlaw any holiday or celebration unless deemed hateful or discimatory. Small business The DSRL allows some small business to operate but under the close eye of the government. The Board of Regulators approves. Regulates and watches privately owned small businesses, farms, and other privately run organizations to make sure they are staying within state issued orders. The bulk amount of small business is distributors to help distribute state produced goods and are co-ops Means of Production The DSRL is a small yet strong industrial Powerhouse located in what is was formerly known as Northern New Jersey, Connecticut, and the Southern Parts of the State of New York. After the Creation of the DSRL Economists ran into a few problems, first what to do with all of the Corporations still trying to operate in these areas, what to do with the factories that weren’t in operation at the time, and lastly how to organize them. Once the new Chairman was elected, he set fourth a bold plan to solve these problems. First, Chairman Allen took control of all the Corporations assets (including factories) within the DSRL boarders and reorganized them under direct control of the state. The Chairman reopened any and all factories in the DSRL boarders to jump start the economy. He also set up a “State board of Factories and Means of Production.” The S.B.F.M.P. was in charge of creating, organizing, and maintaining all of the factories in the DSRL. The SBFMP set up three lower branches, one for civil goods (Civil Goods Board,) Civil Luxuries Board and one for military goods (Military Goods Board) The CGB was in charge of producing, shipping, and distributing goods to the citizens. The CGB Produced goods from Food, to, TV’s, Telephones, to copper wire and produced goods from a majority of the DSRL’s factories. These factories would produce anything deemed necessary, the Civil Luxuries goods Board would make, Toys, Video games, DVD players VHS players MP3 players and everything deemed “Luxuries.” The MGB was in charge of producing, shipping, and distributing goods to the military, like rifles, tanks, helicopters etc… The MGB was then further broken down to specialty Manufacturers such as the Leviathan Tank Factory Complex which produced tanks and other treaded vehicles. The Major Manufacturing for the Military are listed below is the most important Military Manufacturing Complexes Edison Small Arms Manufacturing: Produces the majority of the combat rifles Kustoms Small arms Manufacturing: Produces most of the Specialty weapons such as Sub machine guns, Machine guns, and many weapons for the DSRL Special Forces. Dutch Rifle factory: Is a Small factory that produces Long range Sniper rifles or specialty rifles, also sells civil line of rifles. Explosive Ordinance Factory Complex: Produces ALL of the DSRL’s Munitions, everything from Bullets to Bombs, and is in charge of creating Anti-tank “bazookas” and Explosive weapon systems. Leviathan Tank Factory Complex: produces Tanks, Infantry Fighting Vehicles, etc… Triton Vehicle Manufacturing (Military): Produces Specialized vehicles for the military, like Jeeps, tow trucks, refueling trucks etc… Hawk Aircraft Manufacturing Complex: Produces Fighter aircraft, Air superiority, and ground attack Aircraft. Hawk Bomber Aircraft Manufacturing: produces Bombers Hawk Helicopter Plant: Produces Helicopters Falcon Aircraft Engine Manufacturing: produces Aircraft engines for ALL of the DSRL’s Aircraft. Special Weapons Manufacturing: Produces Top Secret projects either deemed “important” to the DSRL’s security or just experimental projects like the ST-65 Super heavy Tank. Many have called it the Area 51 of the DSRL. Vice Engine Manufacturing Complex: Produces Engines for all of the DSRL’s Military Vehicles. Note however small business still operates under close Eye of the government but mostly to help distribute goods to the general population, which is watched by the “State Board of Business.” Building the Military After the war against the Federal Government the Country was only protected by a small standing militia the threat of a large repercussion for the remains of the Feds where high. The council appealed to the Chairman for help. The Chairman then under law established The Sons of Liberty military Central Command or the SLMCC. The SLMCC created an Army, Marnie, Air force, National guard. The Sons of Liberty did not have access to any ship building facilities so they appealed to the Republic of Norris. The Republic of Norris and the Sons of Liberty came to a agreement that they would share the expense of the navy. Sons applicants shall go to the republic of Norris training centers for training. Today The The Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty today move to help it people anyway it can. The Chairman, Council, and the judiciary branch are working hard to secure the future of the people of the The Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty. The Military protects the country from any and all threat, weather in or outside of the country. Preamble of the Constitution We the people of this Revolution here by form this state out of the ashes of the old oppressive system; through the sacrifices made by of fellow revolutionaries on the battlefield, they have given their lives for such a necessary cause. From here on the The Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty is a independent nation in which no other government shall have any right to interfere with the politics of this nation. We form this Government with the guildence of the Communist Manifesto and through the teachings of Karl Marx. The Citizens of this nation shall be free and remain free at any cost until this nation is wiped off this planet. This Government shall do anything and everything in it's power to keep the citizens at all times free from terrorists, and any enemy of communism and agianst the Poeple of this nation and any allied nation. *Please note that We have NO affiliation with the Alliance Sons of Liberty Nation Pacts Republic of Norris: Communist brothers Pact Classified Republic of Norris is under the protection of The Sons of Liberty Events Sep 24 2007 3:32 PM: Sons of Liberty Founded Sep 24 2007, 06:11 PM: Joined TOOL Feb. 12 2008, Around 1:30PM: Left TOOL Feb. 12 2008, 1:45PM: Helped form the UDCS *Note the "*" before is Role play Wars *Note the "*" before is Role play Military The Revolutionary Armed Forces of The Democratic Soicalist Republic of Liberty Military or otherwise known as the Sons Armed forces The Sons of Liberty Military is comprised up of 4 main branches: Army, Marines, Air force and National Guard. (Note the Sons of Liberty doesn’t have any coastal areas.) Army “We are protectors of the Revolution” The Sons of Liberty’s Army is mostly comprised of volunteers, Minimal age to join is 16 but must have parents ok in order to join but they cannot engage in combat until age 18. Draft age is 18 to 45. The Army’s main goal is to protect the Nation from any internal or external threats weather it’s terrorists, organized crime, or another nation. Apart from the main army you have Army Airborne (paratroops,) Army Rangers, and Army Special forces. Marines The Marine corp in the Sons of Liberty are the best of the best. These are highly trained highly motivated soldiers. Trained to shot farther, go farther, and kill faster. The marines jobs are to protect the nation and to fight through the areas many rivers and marshes and in an event of an attack, to cross many lakes and oceans. The Sons Marine corp is the spearhead of the Sons Armed forces. The Marines Special forces are so top secret that any proof of it’s existence is destroyed. Air Force The Sons Air force is comprised of what the rest of the world may say outdated weapons. But the Sons do with what they have, and do it very well. Armed with their Revo-Sabre-16's and their SB-17 Liberty bombers they can fight with the best of them. With the Country quickly growing, we could be seeing the Air force becoming bigger and stronger than ever. National Guard “Pride of the Working Class” The Sons National guard is a protector of the nation and in case of an invasion are to back up the main Army. The NG’s main job in peace time is to provide protection of the many government building, military installations, help during national disasters and so forth. Navy The Sons of Liberty does not have a navy because it does not have access to ship building facilities, but in December 15th 2007 the Sons of Liberty and the Republic of Norris have agreed to share navies, because the Republic has the Shipyards but the Sons have the Materials. Any citizen that wishes to join the “Sons” navy goes to the Republic of Norris Training Centers. In a way the Navy is a joint effort. Both countries have naval officers and both country have control of the navy, which transports both countries armed forces around the world. Shadow Angriff Kräfte which means Shadow Assault Forces, is the Sons of Liberty's Special forces, not much is known about them except they specialize in anti-terrorism, hostage rescue and home land defense. SAK's Main goal to naturalize any in counrty threats such as terrorists attacks, drug trafficking, and other internal threats. Besondere Taktik Kräfte which mean Particular Tactics forces: are the spear head of any Sons of Liberty attack or defense. The BTK is like the SAK but the BTK works out of the country, but will back up the SAK if needed. The Taktik Kräfte is the Speznas of the Sons Army. They are usually the first to strike any enemy anywhere and they do it with impunity. Infantry The DSRL's military's weapons reflex their experiences in the revolution. In developing their weapons they use a strict criteria, Cost: The Cost of the weapon must be cheap but not damage performance. Durability: The weapon must take large amounts of damage and still be able to work. Complexity: They weapon must be easy to assemble and maintenance. Accuracy: the weapon must be accurate depending on the weapons function. Damage: The weapon must do a certain level of damage. In both the DSRL's Army and Marines the infantry is trained to fight with or without weapons, going though brutal training program designed to prepare the solider for the horrors of combat. Armored Forces The Aromored forces of the DSRL, are the spear head of any attack or defense. The Armored Forces either in the Army or Marines main strategy is Attack, attack, attack. The Motto the men and commanders came up with is "the best defense is always offense." These tanks are ment to push through Static Defences, enemy tanks, and infantry lines. The Tanks were made with the idea of "Big guns, Fast engies, and Heavy armor." Artillery The Artillery is Artillery, they blow stuff up from far away. Air force The DSRL Air force is the newest addition to the Sons Military. The Air Force was delayed because of reconstruction costs and Infrastructure set backs. today the Sons Air Force is now making a array of deadly air craft meant to destroy. Munitions Miscellaneous OutDated Weapons These are weapons that have been label as obsolete. Category:Leftism Category: Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations